Yours Truly
by griseldalafey
Summary: She's a small town librarian, he's owns an antiquarian bookshop in Boston. They exchange letters. Setting: AU/ No curse
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_ Based on the novel '84 Charing Cross Road' by Helene Hanff.

* * *

Dear sir/ madam,

Your ad in 'The Daily Mirror' says that you specialize in rare editions of fairytales and folklore stories.  
I must confess I'm slightly intimidated by the term rare, as I tend to equal the word _rare_ with the  
word _expensive_.  
As I'm only a small-town librarian with a budget generated by public funding I'm not able to afford  
anything too expensive, but I'd appreciate it greatly if you could help me find a copy of  
Charles Perrault's _Diamonds and Toads_ for a reasonable prize.

Sincerely,  
Belle French

* * *

Dear Miss French,

Thank you for your inquiry. Rare editions of even rarer fairytales for a bargain price are hard to come by,  
but since I find myself sympathetic towards your budget struggles I've worked my magic and can offer  
you a volume of the tale you requested at a reduced price of $25,-

Will this be acceptable?

With regards,  
RSG

* * *

My darling sorcerer,

I don't know what kind of magic you work, but I'm impressed.  
YES, I would like _Diamonds and Toads_ for that price.

I've enclosed the money with the letter, please send me the book ASAP.

Do you happen to have anything written by Carlo Collodi in stock?

Yours truly,  
Belle French

* * *

Dear Miss French,

Presently I have _The Adventures of Pinnochio_ with commentary available if you're interested.  
It's not a very rare edition, so it I'm confident it'll fit within your budget.

That having said, I must confess to find myself disappointed by your careless attitude towards  
tax money.  
Entrusting it to the fickleness that is the American Postal Service?  
Tsk tsk… I expected better from a librarian.

In future please deposit the money to the account mentioned on the invoice.

With regards,  
RSG

* * *

Dear RSG,

Mea Culpa, I stand duly chastised and will do better from now on.

That having said, WHAT KIND OF DIM-WITTED IDIOT WROTE THAT COMMENTARY?

Stating that Gepetto's wish to have a son diminished his masculinity is the most ridiculous,  
off-putting thing I've ever read!

And I have just managed to wrestle my way through the atrocity that is ' _Fifty Shades Of Grey'_.  
(Never reading anything like _that_ ever again)

Shame on Mr. Jones.

Have you come across anything interesting lately?

Yours truly,  
Belle French

* * *

Dear Miss French,

I whole-heartily share your sentiments on the ludicrous commentary of Mr. Jones.  
I've always felt that having a son, or a child for that matter is one of the greatest joys of a man's life.

Recently I have acquired an early edition of Lewis Caroll's _Alice in Wonderland_.  
The cover is somewhat dusty, but otherwise it is a very fine copy.

Interested?

With regards,  
RSG

PS: _Fifty Shades of Gray,_ really? I never took you for someone who favored the 'pain is gain' approach.

* * *

Dear RSG,

Trust me, most of the pain was inflicted by the horrible quality of the writing.  
Otherwise I thought there was no appeal to the entire scenario.  
But as a librarian I have to remain somewhat in touch with mainstream publications.

I'm glad we agree on Mr. Jones though. I always wanted to have children, but I don't believe  
for a moment that this desire is a typical female thing. Do you have kids?

Do I want an early edition of _Alice in Wonderland_ he asks innocently.  
Of course I would!  
I've already wrote you a cheque, so now I'm eagerly awaiting the package.

And since we've progressed to the point where we're discussing sexual preferences,  
don't you think it's time you start calling me Belle?

Yours truly,  
Belle

* * *

Miss French,

I'm pleased to inform you that your payment has been received and that the copy  
of _Alice in Wonderland_ you've ordered is on it's way.

Thank you for your purchase.

With regards,  
RSG

* * *

Dear RSG,

What's wrong?

Love,  
Belle

* * *

…

* * *

Dear Miss French,

I apologize for the tardiness of this reply and the formality of my previous letter.

You asked me if I had children.  
I had a son, but he has passed away a couple of years ago.

I'm sorry, this is still a very painful subject to me.

Recently I came across a copy of _Little Briar-Rose,_ please accept this as an apology.

Yours truly,  
RSG

* * *

Dear RSG,

First of all, you have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I'm sorry for prying.  
I asked because you sounded like such a proud and loving father that I'd penned  
down the question before I'd even thought it trough.  
I'm sorry for your loss.

Thank you for the beautiful copy of _Little Briar-Rose_. I will treasure it.

Love,  
Belle

* * *

Dear Miss French,

You have nothing to apologize for either.  
Neal was the joy of my life and being his father the greatest honor.  
You're very perceptive for picking up on that.

I'm not sure how dire your financial predicament is at the moment, but currently I  
have a _The_ _Collected Works of Grimm_ available.  
It includes most of the well-known tales like The Frog King, Rapunzel, Snow White  
and Sleeping Beauty.  
It costs $40,- but I think it will be a valuable addition to your collection.

Yours truly,  
RSG

* * *

Dear RSG,

Recently I've started to receive compliments on the wide variety of the library's fantasy section,  
so I'm inclined to take your advice to heart, even if I risk the wrath of Mayor Mills.

Please consider this a purchase order.

Love,  
Belle

Ps: Are you ever going to call me Belle?

* * *

Dear Miss French,

 _The Collected Works of Grimm_ is on its way towards you.

Are you familiar with the works of Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve?  
I think it might interest you.  
There are very few decent translations available, but I'll keep an eye out for you.

Yours truly,  
RSG

* * *

Dear infuriating man,

Don't think I can't see what you're doing.  
You're trying to distract me with romantic tales of beasts and maidens, but it's not going to work.

Because aside from the fact that you are blatantly refusing to use my first name,  
after all this time I still have no idea what yours is.

Love,

B  
E  
L  
L  
E

Ps: I'm very interested in the fairy tales written by Miss Barbot de Villeneuve.  
I did a quick Google-search and they sound intriguing.

* * *

Dear Miss French,

Dearie, if you want to know my name, you'll have to guess.

Yours truly,

RSG

Ps: Do you happen to speak French? I found a very battered copy of _La Belle et la Bēte._  
Still on the hunt for a decent translation.

* * *

Dear

Robert Sinclair Green  
Rhett Saul Grant  
Richard Gere Star-of-Hollywood,

I'm assuming I get three guesses.

Love,  
Belle

PS: Qui, je parle Français. Alas… mais un petite peu.

* * *

Dear Miss French,

No,  
No,  
and absolutely NOT.

Yours truly,  
RSG

Ps: I may have found you a translation.

* * *

Dear

Rumford Storm Garland  
Rick Simon Gold  
Ridge Stan Granger,

Am I even close?

All my love,  
Belle

Ps: You're a miracle worker. I'm beyond excited.

* * *

Dear Miss French,

A resounding no on all three accounts.

Yours truly,  
RSG

Ps: I've managed to obtain a translation called ' _Beauty and the Beast'_ and I'm sending it your way.  
I hope you'll enjoy it. Consider it to be a fairly accurate allegory.

I have enjoyed our correspondence beyond anything words can express.  
Your letters have brought a light to my life that I'd thought to have diminished for good ever since Neal died.

But the plain truth is that I'm very difficult man to get along with and I fear that lately I've given you  
a less than true impression of the sort of man that I am.  
For both our sakes I think the most sensible thing to do is to end our contact here.

Thank you for everything, Belle.

* * *

Dear Rumplestiltskin,

(Well, what's a girl to come up with when a man steadily refuses to give her his name?)

If you think even for a moment that I'm going to let you hide behind a fairytale monster t  
hat isn't even a monster in said story to begin with, you're even more obtuse then I thought.

Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to track you and your shop down months ago through the internet?

Rumford Stan Gold, I'm coming to Boston on the 12th of February.  
Google maps ensured me there's a nice looking coffee place across your shop.  
I'll be sitting there around three o' clock, reading a book.

Take a wild guess which one.

Be there.

Yours,  
Belle

* * *

 **Reviews make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:_

Thank you for all the lovely reviews for this story. Many people asked for a sequel and I've given it a lot of thought if and how I should continue this.  
I kept coming back the originally story I've based this fic off, a novel called '84 Charing Cross Road'. The end of that novel would work really well for this story and would fit with a couple of things that have happened on the show lately, but it is in many ways incredibly angsty.  
There's a little bit more about the novel below the story.

So, be warned before you start reading this second part and read the warnings!

Because sometimes even True Love isn't meant to be.

* * *

Boston, February 8th 2012

Dear Miss French,

I have just come across the letter you wrote to Mr. Gold on 17th of January last and it is  
with great regret that I have to tell you that he passed away on Friday the 31st of January.  
Mr. Gold suffered a heart-attack whilst he was at work in the shop and wasn't found until t  
he next morning. By then it was too late to help him in any way.  
The funeral took place two days ago.

I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for the correspondence and friendship you have  
offered Mr. Gold in the past months.  
I have known him for a very long time, first as an employee and later as an associate in  
the firm. He alway claimed that he was a difficult man to get along with, but I believe he  
was mostly relentlessly hard on himself.  
The death of his son Neal, who was the great joy of his life left him devastated.

It has been eight years since we lost master Neal and I have been afraid that nothing would  
ever penetrate the haze of grief that surrounded him since.  
But your letters did just that.  
They brought a smile to his face and a spring in his step and I truly believed that for the first  
time after his son's passing, Mr. Gold had something to live for again.

I know he treasured each and every one of your letters. He kept them all and he was in the  
habit of carrying your latest letter in the inside pocket of his suit jacket.  
Your letters were a flicker of light in the endless darkness that his life had succumbed to after  
the death of his son and for that I will always remain thankful to you.

I truly wish you had been granted the opportunity to get to know him. I'm sure you would have  
liked each other a great deal.  
But as it is, I am glad that Mr. Gold will be missed by someone besides myself.

If you are ever in the vicinity of the bookshop, please don't hesitate to call on me. I would like  
to show you around the shop.

Thank you again for you kindness.

Yours faithfully,

Anton Dove  
Gold & Unicorn Books  
Boston

* * *

'84 Charing Cross Road' is based on real events. The American children's book writer Helene Hanff starting writing letters and ordering books from a London bookstore located at Charing Cross Road, right after WWII had ended. Frank Doel, an employee of Marks & Co faithfully answered each and every one of here letters faithfully.  
They corresponded for twenty years and at one point she even had plans to go to London to visit him. But dental problems (and costs) prohibited her from going through with that plan.  
Eventually, in 1969 she was informed of his death.  
In 1971 Helene Hanff travelled to London to see the store she'd dreamed about for years with her own eyes.


End file.
